Nathan Bowen
| aliases = Nate Bowen Nathan Tyler Lord of Light | continuity = Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = Cult leader Marvel Universe continuity only. | occupation = Businessman Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cloak & Dagger continuity only | race = | gender = | base of operations = Shaker Heights, Ohio New Orleans, Louisiana | associations = Roxxon Corporation | known relatives = Melissa Bowen Tandy Bowen | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 2 #1 | final appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 2 #2 | actor = Andy Dylan }} Nathan Tyler, also known as Nathan Bowen, is a fictional comic book character featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. He is associated with the Cloak and Dagger line of titles and first appeared in the first story in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 2 #1 in April 1987 titled "Hunt". A version of the character also appeared in Marvel's Cloak & Dagger on Freeform. He appeared in the pilot episode of the series, "First Light" and was played by actor Andy Dylan. Biography Nathan Tyler was the husband of Melissa Bowen and the father of Tandy Bowen. Years after Tandy was born, Nathan became a mysterious cult leader figure known as the Lord of Light. He had amassed a following of disciples. Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Nate Bowen was a scientist who worked for the Roxxon Energy Corporation. He lived in New Orleans, Louisiana and was married to a woman named Melissa, with whom he had a daughter named Tandy. One evening during a rainstorm, Nathan had picked up Tandy at ballet practice. While driving home, he was on the telephone with one of his colleagues, expressing his issues with a new experimental oil rig out on lake. He warned about the disastrous ramifications that would occur should the rig falter. As if on cue, Nathan was driving past the rig's location when he saw it buckle and collapse. He was so distracted by this that he failed to notice an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. The vehicles collided with one another and both ended up in the lake. Nathan was killed on impact. A ripple of energy washed across the lake from the oil rig, which had an affect on the now-drowning Tandy Bowen. Another youth who had also been in the lake at the time was Tyrone Johnson. Johnson managed to save Tandy and brought her up onto the beach. Exposure to the energy wave would have long-term complications for both of them. The Roxxon corporation was quick to disavow any responsibility pertaining to the failed oil rig and placed all of the blame squarely on the late Nathan Bowen's shoulders. As a result, all of his materials were confiscated and his wife turned towards alcohol to cope. Tandy, likewise traumatized from the loss of her father, would grow up to become a teenage criminal. Cloak & Dagger: First Light Notes & Trivia * * In the comics, Nathan Bowen was from Shaker Heights, Ohio. In Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, he was from New Orleans, Louisiana. Appearances Marvel Universe * Strange Tales Vol 2 1 * Strange Tales Vol 2 2 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Cloak & Dagger: First Light See also External Links * References Category:Cult leaders Category:Businesspeople